


Kerry is An Anime

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anime, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, This is set EXACTLY seven months three days nineteen hours and forty two seconds in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the reason Kerry likes anime so much is because... He is an Anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kerry is An Anime

It was a normal day in the office for Miles. There wasn't much work to do that day so he decided to watch some anime on CrunchyRoll.com using his handy dandy membership.

Miles was just settling down to watch the newest episode of Boku No Pico when Kerry walked up to his desk and said something. Miles obviously couldn't hear him because he was wearing headphones. What kind of dumbass starts talking to someone when they're obviously watching something? Miles takes off his headphones with an annoyed sigh.

"What did you say Kerry? I couldn't hear you. You know, because I was wearing headphones?" 

"Sorry Miles, I just had something important to say..." Kerry said hesitantly. 

"What did you wanna tell me?" Miles said, sensing it was serious.

"Well... This isn't going to be easy for you to hear..." Kerry said and paused, looking skeptical

"Just tell me Kerry. Whatever it is." Miles said. Whatever this was must really be bothering Kerry.

"I just don't know how to say this Miles..." 

"Just use your words Kerry. Its fine." Miles said and patted Kerry's arm

"I'm an Anime Miles!" Kerry blurted out

Miles stared at Kerry in disbelief.

"What did you just say Kerry?"

"I said I'm an Anime Miles. If you're not okay with that Ill just go." Kerry with a hurt look on his face as he turned to leave.

"No! Kerry, you can stay. I'm just shocked. Thank you for telling me." Miles said and stood up.

"So... You're not mad...?" Kerry asked and looked up into Miles' eyes.

'Of course not. And now that I look at you, I'm surprised I didn't see earlier." Miles said. Now it was so obvious to Miles that Kerry was an Anime. As he looked closer to his best friends face, he saw little things about Kerry that he had never noticed before, like how big Kerry's eyes were. Or that Kerry's hair was sticking up everywhere without using hair gel. Or that Kerry looked 2-D. Or the fact that three months ago Kerry had had to bust out his Parkour skills when a huge lizard had attacked the RT building. Several employees had filmed it, but Kerry had refused to let them publish it. Miles just thought that Kerry was embarrassed about it, but looking back now, he saw the real reason.

"So is this why you like Anime so much?" Miles asked.

"Miles! Don't stereotype me!" Kerry exclaimed, "But... Yes, that's why..." Kerry said looking bashful.

"I hope this isn't rude, but what kind of anime are you from?" Miles asked

Kerry suddenly turned very red. "Umm... Uh..." Kerry stuttered. "I'm from... I'm from a yaoi manga..." Kerry said looking at the floor.

Miles blush deepened "Oh uh... That's uh... That's cool." Miles could swear his voice had gone up an octave.

"Actually... The reason I'm here is to find my senpai... Aka... You, Miles." 

"What?!" Miles exclaimed. "But I'm not an Anime! I work for RoosterTeeth!" 

"Miles..." Kerry tentatively says "Look at your hands."

Miles looked down at his hands. They we're huge! "What the fuck?!?" Miles yelled. "Why am I just noticing how fucking huge my hands are???"

"You lost your memory and we're shot into the ""Real World"". I came here to search for you and find you." Kerry said, taking Miles' hands. "Please... Return with me... To Anime. I've been waiting for the right moment to tell you for so long." Kerry looked into Miles' eyes.

Miles was at a loss of words. He couldn't believe it. He had family and friends here... But we're they real or not?? Miles suddenly felt compelled to trust Kerry. Kerry looked so hopeful. He couldn't disappoint Kerry.

"Okay." 

Kerry's entire face lit up. "Thank you thank you thank you!" Kerry flung his arms around Miles and kissed him gay on the mouth (like straight on the mouth but they're gay so its gay on the mouth.) 

"Lets go Miles." Kerry said, pulling away from Miles.

Miles smiled. He was ready for the Anime.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
